Clayton's Journal
Personal Journal of Dr. Hamid Clayton. Phase One— Experiment A608 Experiment A608, Phase 1 (pre-testing super soldier capabilities) December 05, 2012. Phase One of the Military experiment A608, code-name 'Aliema', has commenced. So far subject seems passive and overall unresponsive to most stimuli as the sedative is still in effect. Her mental age is equivalent to that of an adult, strangely the age in which we acquired her yesterday was 16. Her attitude is that of a regular teenager; moody, stubborn, rebellious. She proves to be a rather difficult subject, yet I have no doubt the experiment will be a success with her. December 07, 2012. Results from electrocution show temporal memory loss. However, A608 does recover rather quickly from it. Cut wounds heal into scars within a margin of 40 minutes at the minimum. Bullet wounds, as much. Burns heal much more quickly. However, as the experimentation progresses, the subject seems to become much more vulnerable toward any type of heat. 'Aliema' remains drowsy and uncooperative, but her system responds as expected for this experimentation. Her DNA is unlike anything I have ever seen before. Unfortunately, it is scientifically unreproducible. However, the possibility of breeding it is unknown. December 10, 2012. A608 has begun to calm down though she continues to be a little skittish when anyone enters the confines of her cell. Her appetite is unmeasurable as she refuses to eat anything given to her. On a good note, however, her intelligence and problem solving skills seem to be slightly increasing. She might just be ready for the chip soon. December 12, 2012. 'Aliema' is showing some minor flu symptoms, this might be due to the drug or she have picked up a virus from one of my colleagues during the tests. We will keep a close watch on her. December 15, 2012. The subject's symptoms have worsened, I fear it might be the fault of the pericranium electrocution. She refuses to respond to any stimuli or partake in any of our usual tests. Shocks have been slightly lowered. December 16, 2012. The subject's symptoms have worsened; her mental age has decreased to that of a year old child. Shocks have been stopped. She still refuses to respond. December 17, 2012. Subject is in a critical condition, her heart rate has lowered dramatically and her pupils are unresponsive. A very close watch is to be kept on her tonight. December 18, 2012. A608 has recovered from her illness fairly well, though her pupils still refuse to respond to stimulus. Her mental age has returned to its previous state, being that of an adult. Phase Two is ready to commence. Phase Two— Experiment A608 Experiment A608, Phase 2 (injection of Serum 515) December 19, 2012. Phase two of the Military experiment A608 code-name 'Aliema' has commenced, so far subject seems passive and overall unresponsive to most stimuli. Her mental age is equivalent to that of an adult. Her attitude is that of a regular teenager; moody, stubborn, rebellious. We have begun injecting the Serum, it has only been three hours since the initial injection and A608 already shows slightly increased aggression. She screams at anyone who dare enter her cell. It is unknown whether this is due to the drug, or just a natural reaction to the pain of the injection. December 20, 2012. 'Aliema' has been temporarily diagnosed as blind. It is unknown whether this is due to the serum or the illness she had recovered from yesterday. She appears to be adapting well, her other senses making up for the loss of vision. Subject's bones have increased in density, hardening to a much more inhuman strength than before. Pain, another thing to note about. It is unknown whether the subject actually feels pain as she had previously been a victim and survivor to an explosion in the abouts of the American military base in Kabul. Her DNA remains unlike anything I have ever seen before. Unfortunately, it is still scientifically unreproducible. However, the possibility of breeding it is still unknown. December 21, 2012. While A608 was being given her daily injection she lashed out, striking at my assistant William Alisher. She was swiftly restrained and kept tied down for the rest of the tests. We will use more caution in the future. December 23, 2012. Subject's fingernails are growing at an alarming rate, they have become almost claw like. Samples have been taken. December 25, 2012. Test results have come back and they are surprising to say the least. Instead of being made of Keratin 'Aliema's fingernails are thin fragments of bone. She will be going in for an X-ray shortly to see if there are other mutations within her bones. December 27, 2012. Apart from the previously mentioned increased density, A608's skeleton is unchanged. December 29, 2012. A608's nails have returned to their normal state. Subject has proven lust for blood; her face changes at its sight or smell, and looks almost demonic. The sclera of her eyes turn blood-red, dark veins appear under her eyes, and her canine teeth extend into fangs. Subject acts savagely for the first few hours. She tames her 'inner beast' and avoids close distance with anyone. Charles seems to have become an exception, however. January 1, 2012. All development had seemed to stop until now. The subject finally tried to communicate with us using words for the first time since she stopped on Day 2 of experimentation. She still shows signs of aggression. Recording found from the scene that might explain what Dr. Clayton is speaking of "Okay... the date is December 25, 2012, it is around.....ummm 10AM. I'm about to give Experiment A608 her daily dosage of Serum 515—" Grunts from a female were heard before a high pitched scream. "It's another one of those day it seems, William could you please restrain her?" There was a scuffle before a few moments of silence. "Okay, another day done—" Incoherent mumbling was heard in a female's voice. "Did she just say something?" Dr. Clayton asked. "She can't talk anymore remember?" It was silent for a few seconds before a female voice moaned in pain. "No..... moreeee." "I can't believe this she's actually communicating!" Dr. Clayton exclaimed. "Can't do.... no!" "Can't what?" William's voice came, with a slightly mocking edge to it. "It... can't nooo!" And then she started mumbling again. "Speak up we can't hear you Aliema." "You..." "This is remarkable Aliema could you te—" He was cut off by high pitched screams grunts and scuffling. "Tie her back down Alisher... what a shame I thought we were finally getting somewhere." "She can't talk, she was just copying what she's heard." January 3, 2012. 'Aliema' is showing unconscious animalistic reactions. In the past two days, she has killed four of my colleagues in her sleep by literally ripping their hearts out, or simply decapitating them. Subject has formed an attachment with Charles, one of my employees. He is the only one, apart from my assistant and myself, who has remained unharmed. Her aggression has not toned down. January 4, 2012. Aliema is becoming increasingly more aggressive, she has not tried to communicate today which disappoints me, perhaps William was correct on his assumptions. I've just noticed a slight change in A608's eyes. They seem to have a discoloration forming around the outer edge of her iris. She continues to growl and grunt regularly but still no language. January 5th, 2012. A608 refuses to cooperate with us in any way. We have resorted to keeping her restrained for much of the day. Her eyes are gradually becoming more and more discolored. Instead of a dark brown almost black they seem to be turning an icy blue. January 7th, 2012. I'm beginning to wonder whether this experiment is such a good idea. Aliema has become aggressive, and has seemed to take a dislike for William. She has tried to communicate again but none of her words make any sense. January 10th, 2012. She just attacked William. Luckily a few researchers and I were able to pull her back and restrain her before she could do any serious damage. Though William has suffered slight cuts to his neck. Her eyes are almost completely blue. January 12th, 2012. It has been decided that 'Aliema' will be either restrained or sedated at all times. January 13th, 2012. A608 is showing slight improvements in her aggression but continues to be restrained. Her latest blood tests have revealed some sort of enzyme that helps the blood clot almost instantly. In theory this would make it nearly impossible for the subject to bleed to death. January 15th, 2012. Subject is still completely blind though for some reason whenever someone enters her cell her eyes track their every movement. We are running tests later today. January 17th, 2012. Tests have come back. A608's eyes have adapted to follow heat signature, which I must say could be very useful in a military environment. There is also increased adrenaline throughout her system, which cause increased strength and reaction time. January 19th, 2012. Our superiors have requested that we remove 'Aliemas' restraints for 24 hours to analyze her reaction. A psychologist, Dr. Rowle will be present the whole time. I would've preferred they'd send in Dr. Blake, but... oh, well. After all, I don't call all the shots. It has been three hours since she was released from her restraints. All she has done since is sit in the middle of the room unmoving, as if in a trance. Her eyes seem to be tracking us. It's somewhat unnerving. Five hours, Subject has begun to whisper under her breath. Whenever myself or a colleague enter the cell to determine what she's saying she stops abruptly and stares at us. I'm starting to think this was a bad idea, and Dr. Rowle seems to be on edge. Ten hours, Subject has begun to pace up and down the small cell, still muttering to herself. We're still not sure what is being said but it sounds like. "I take" Not sure what that means. Twelve hours in and only another twelve to go thank god. 'Aliema' has started cutting her arms and legs open with her claw like nails. Due to the enzyme there is not much blood. Fifteen hours, She's finally stopped cutting and resumed her position on the floor, I think now is the best time to go in for tests and to treat her wounds though Dr. Rowle advises against it. Seventeen hours, That was the worst idea! The moment we walked in she began to laugh and mutter. "I take." Under her breath over and over. We had almost completed everything when she started to scream and hiss, leaping at us. We all got away with minor scratches but it is obvious that she is a danger to all of us. After this insisted 24 hours she, and any other subjects injected with Serum 515 will be euthanized. A shame that so much time and money will be wasted but it must be done. Twenty Hours, It's almost over...finally almost over. She's standing at the viewing glass just staring at me, claws slowly tapping a rhythm on the glass. Her eyes are the worst, so cold, so dead... One hour left, Dr. Rowle has to do a full psyche evaluation before we can put an end to her. That means entering the cell and checking for anything 'human' within her head. I don't envy him one bit, I'm watching him enter now. She is smiling at me? Oh My God! She killed him... as soon as he entered, the door was secured. She screamed like a banshee and leapt on him ripping out his eyes with her extracted claws, and shredding the rest of his body. That's what she meant. "Take eyes" instead of "I take." I gave her what she wanted, as I write this I'm watching her, painting the viewing glass with his blood, rubbing it over her body. I've called our superiors and they're sending in a few soldiers to deal with the matter. They shot her, she fell. We thought it was finally over, that we were safe. After the soldiers dragged her body out she sat up, shredding them as she had shredded Rowle. Everyone panicked we all hid. as I write this I can hear the screams of my colleagues. I was so stupid to think a bullet to the head would kill her, her skull is like steel, her blood clots quickly. I don't have much longer there is only one way to stop her sh— Category:Props